Meatball Hoagie and a Guide book to the Galaxy
by 10th Muse
Summary: Three parter mainly Hotch and Prentiss pre-Christmas Secret Santa BAU team get-together. Emily saw someone while shopping for her Secret Santa gift with JJ and Garcia. Takes place mid Season 2 so it will feature a little of Gideon and BAU team.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place mid Season 2.

Disclaimer – No, I do not own any main characters from the TV series, Criminal Minds.

This is a two part series.

Enjoy!

10th Muse

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Meatball Hoagie and a Guide book to the Galaxy**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

.

It's near Christmas time!

Emily, JJ, and Garcia were shopping at the local mall. It was packed with holiday shoppers.

"I hate holiday shoppers." Emily moaned as she held her tiny packages close to her when she was nudged by yet another busy shopper. She looked back when that shopper didn't apologized but hurry away. "Excuse you, putz!" She glared at that person.

JJ pulled her to them, "Just come along, Em. It's not worth it. Happy shopping." She smiled as she looped her arm through her brunette friend.

Emily gave her a look, "I hate your happy attitude, Jayje. It's disgusting."

Garcia laughed at her as she leaned over, "Get use to it, she's always happy even if she's pissed at the whole, that's why she's good at what she does as media liaison."

JJ grinned, "I am good." She preened in exaggeration.

Emily looked at her and shook her head, "I hate happy people."

JJ and Garcia laughed, "Let's go shopping, we still have yet to shop for our mystery gift." Garcia said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Emily frowned, "For that, we've to separate, PG."

Penelope looked up at her, "Did you get me?"

Emily gave her a mysterious look, "Oh...maybe...maybe not."

Garcia frowned, "You know, Emily, you're so not funny."

JJ began to laugh at the two, Emily joined in.

"Come on, Garcia, you started this mystery gift-giving. We're not supposed to tell, so I'm not going to tell you who I drew."

Garcia cut her an evil eye, "I hate you."

Emily laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I heard you, liar." She released her hold from JJ and grabbed Garcia giving her a hug, "There, does this give you a hint?"

Garcia brightened, "You got me?"

"No. I just gave a love hug." Emily chuckled as she bussed her a kiss, "I'm going to the third floor section. See you guys in an hour? Lunch at the Shamrock's." She waved at them and dashed off.

JJ watched her, "And I'm off to the second floor, Pen, see you in an hour." She waved to her and walked away.

Garcia watched JJ dejected before she looked about her, "Well...to shop for...Gideon." She sighed, "Why did I suggest this? Gideon? Gideon? What do you get for Scrooge?" She muttered at she began to walk blindly off...

….

Stepping off the elevator, Emily looked about her and saw where she wanted to go; thankful the mall was one of the largest malls in their area, it gave them more latitude to obtain their hearts' desires. But at the moment, there were too many choices.

In her opinion, her gifter was a hard one, since she was the newest member of the team, she hardly knew them enough to know what their preferences. She'd hate to buy something that would end up in the bottom of the drawer, forgotten or maybe it would be next year's white elephant gift. And she did not want to buy jewelry as it might be misconstrued as a bold gesture of feelings? She shook her head, no jewelry. Her gifter was a male, he would definitely not appreciate the gesture, especially when this was to be opened in front of the whole team. This was her first year with the BAU team; she had never participated in a team party, not even in her previous assignments.

The party/dinner was to be held this evening at their favorite restaurant, so she was looking forward to it.

As she was window shopping, she happened to glance in and saw someone familiar...Haley Hotchner!

She was with little Jack in his stroller.

Emily smiled; here was a lucky woman who was perfectly married to a perfect man with a perfect child.

Perfect family.

She was about to step into the shop to greed her when she stopped; a sandy-haired man came into view handing a shopping bag to Haley who received it gratefully as she smiled eagerly and held her face up for a kiss fully in her lips!

Emily was shocked! That man was not Hotch. She quickly stepped away from the shop and walked a few steps from the entrance as she saw Haley and the man with Jack in the stroller coming out.

Okay, maybe he was Haley's brother or a close relative. Yeah, that's it! Emily nodded her head; let's not jump to conclusion, after all, you hardly know the Hotchners.

They had not seen her, so Emily decided to follow them.

Haley was holding hands with the mystery man as he pushed Jack's stroller in a comfortable manner. Okay, close relative, brother or not, there was no way I'd be holding hands like that! Emily bit her bottom lip as she continued to follow them a little ways behind.

They looked like a happy family; Haley was smiling happily, mystery man was smiling at her as they chatted happily all the while holding hands like a freaking happy family.

In the meantime, Hotch was stuck in Quantico on a Saturday morning in an emergency meeting with the Deputy Director and Section Chief Erin Strauss!

She stared at them darkly as she continued to follow them all the way to the underground parked garage.

Mystery man and Haley began to kiss in her car with Jack in the backseat fast asleep.

It was when someone honked the horn, waiting for her space to park, that Haley blushingly looked at mystery man before she pulled out of the parking space and sped out.

Emily stayed rooted where she was before she realized her cell phone was buzzing; it was Garcia. "Where are you at?"

Emily frowned, "Er...still shopping.." she fumbled, "Why?"

"Hello?" Garcia groused. "We're suppose to meet at the Shamrock's...twenty minutes ago!"

Quickly glancing at her watch, Emily realized it had gone past her one hour allotted time! Had it been that fast?

"Oh...I'm sorry, PG, I'll be right there, you know I was er, long line at the check out cashier." She began to hurry along the elevator back into the mall. "Did you order the Spinach Dip?"

"As if you had to ask." Garcia sassed back.

Emily grinned. "Thanks, I'm so starved I could eat the whole back-side of a zebra's carcass." She replaced her phone in her pocket and looked up and realized the passengers in the elevator were staring at her. Reddened, she smiled, "I haven't eaten since last night, and shopping is hungry work, right ladies?" She nodded at them.

No one replied, they were still stunned. The men were chuckling.

Luckily, the doors opened, Emily stepped out and headed to the restaurant as quick as her feet could carry her as she found JJ and Garcia.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Hoped you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Meatball Hoagie and a Guide book to the Galaxy**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

.

That evening, the whole team met at Giovanni's.

Morgan had brought a date, his latest honey of the month - Jeanne.

Reid had picked JJ and Garcia on the way at their respective apartments and shared a cab.

Emily rode on her own, made a quick stop at a nearby department store; she had yet to get a gift for a gifter.

Giovanni's was packed that Saturday evening, as usual. But, Gideon being a frequent patron and good friend with the owner, made special arrangement to have a private room set aside for them so they did not have to wait when they arrived.

Their table was large and beautifully arranged.

Waiters came in to serve appetizers and aperitifs of their choices.

When Hotch finally made it, they were surprised to see it was only he and little Jack, no Haley.

"Sorry, we're late." Hotch hurriedly apologized as a waiter came in with a high chair and helped him strapped Jack in.

"Where's Haley?" Derek looked behind them.

Hotch shook his head, "Haley couldn't make it," he was looking at his son. "We're letting Haley have mommy time alone." He looked around the table. "I hope you'll understand."

The group shook their heads, "Aw, that's sweet of you, Hotch." JJ nodded. "After all, she's cooped up in the house all day with Jack." She looked at Jack with fondness. "It's a good thing."

Emily who was sitting next to Jack, "We're fine with this, Hotch." She leaned over slightly. He was sitting on the other side of Jack.

He nodded, "Thanks everyone."

She saw there were some tightness around his mouth and sadness in his eyes; did the couple had a fight? She hoped not...the image of Haley kissing the mystery man came to mind again.

"Are we ready to order?" Gideon asked when the waiter came back into the room with his pad.

They all nodded.

While the rest were placing their orders, Emily noticed Hotch was texting on his phone several times, and each time he was getting frustrated.

She leaned over across Jack, "Hey, is everything okay?" She called out quietly.

Hotch looked over to her, and noticing no one was paying attention to them, he nodded his head, "Yeah, everything is fine."

She nodded as she took a sip.

He then turned to chat with Gideon.

She noticed he and Gideon had changed to drinking Scotch.

Emily began to feed Jack his dry cereal Hotch had placed before him.

Finally, their first course arrived, and they happily dived in their anti-pesto.

As the evening moved along, Hotch, Gideon and Reid were into their hard liquor.

Emily had forego hers, she was driving her car while the rest of them came in cabs.

While waiting for desserts, Emily smelled something and looked at Jack and knew he had done the number two.

She leaned over and tapped Hotch's shoulder, "Hotch,"

He turned, "Yeah?"

"It's Jack...he needs to go to the bathroom."

Hotch smiled as he looked around, "Oh...his diaper bag is in the car."

"I'll do it, hand me the keys."

"You sure?" He looked doubtfully. "Have you changed a kid's diaper before?"

Emily stared at him, "How hard can it be? I think I can figure it out."

He laughed suddenly, "Okay, I swap Haley's car...the diaper bag is in the back seat." He handed her the keys.

As she removed Jack from the high chair, Hotch leaned over, "I'm betting you fifteen minutes."

She straightened from him, and laughed, "Oh you're on! Loser will treat the winner my favorite..."

He shook his head, "My favorite is..."

"Meatballs on a Hoagie roll!" They uttered together.

In stunned silence, they stared at each other before they laughed, "Deal."

She carried Jack and walked away from the restaurant.

Hotch watched after them.

"Interesting scenery, alternative sights though." Gideon remarked quietly.

Hotch didn't turned to him, "Turning points." Was all he said, instead.

Gideon held out his drink up, "Diversity."

"Is that a warning?"

"Hardly, my friend." He shrugged. "Then again, if you have not tasted quality, you don't know what you may be missing." He held his cognac, swirling the rich amber liquor.

Hotch watched him, "I enjoy my cognac very much like Hennessy."

"True but this is not Hennessy." He made another swirl before he took a sip. "This is aged to perfection, it's Ragnaud Rabourin No. 10 VSOP."

Hotch took a drink and nodded, "Smooth."

Gideon nodded as he raised his large balloon snifter to Hotch before he took a drink. "Smooth." He agreed."

In the meantime, Emily was in the family restroom and laying Jack on the changing table, "Okay, Jack my friend...wow, that's one big stinker you've laid!" She wrinkled her nose.

Rummaging through the diaper bag, she removed a diaper and the wipes and began to change him.

Throughout, he was laughing as he kicked his legs all about him, "Mmm, mmm...ddd...bbb"

Emily laughed with him, "Oooh...we're learning how to talk, huh?"

He nodded, "Mmmm, mmmm."

"That's right, "M, or Emily, Emmi, say Emmi"

"Mmmm" He grinned happily.

"Close enough." She continued to wipe his tushie, "My, what did they feed you, kid?"

"Mmmm...mmm"

"M&Ms? That's great." Emily laughed, "I don't think I'm gonna eat them anymore. Thanks, Jacko."

Finally, cleaned bottom, she placed a fresh diaper on him and his pants back on. "Good as new. I told your dad, easy." She grinned as she began to replace the box of wipes into the bag and spotted something under the flap of the diaper bag, "What's this?"

She removed the foil wrapper and gasped; it was a condom pack.

"Did you get lost?" Hotch's voice suddenly boomed behind her.

Emily jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him, "Damn it, Hotch!" She quickly hid the pack behind her. "What the heck?"

He grinned, "I thought you might need some rescuing, he can be a handful." He stood next to her and picked up his son, "Are you all clean, buddy?"

"Dddd!" Jack held his hands out as Hotch picked up and carried him as well as the diaper bag. "Thanks Emily."

Disposing the soiled diaper and the pack into the trash hurried, she turned to him, "Oh, it's not a problem, Hotch." She smiled as she went to the sink and washed her hands.

Together they walked out and headed back to join the group.

"There you guys are!" Garcia beamed. "It's Secret Santa time!" She stood up eager as she waved them over to their seats. "We're going to begin with our Unit Chief, Hotch!" Garcia gleefully pointed at him just as he was about to sit down after he had belted Jack in his high chair. Turning to Penelope, Hotch shook his head, "I can't get a break."

Gideon chimed in, "I still don't get this Secret Santa thing," He looked at the group in general, "I thought it should remain secret."

Reid began, "The general idea of this ritual began in the modern times here in America where it's more convenient to exchange one gift per person than buying for everyone which would break one's bank account and particularly..." He looked around and reddened, "Er...yeah, right, Hotch is up."

Jeanne stared at him and then to Derek, "Is he for real?"

Morgan was laughing as leaned over to his girlfriend, "That's my genius boy."

Hotch passed a gift bag over to Emily, "Merry early Christmas, Prentiss." He sat down.

Surprised, Emily smiled as she pulled out the fancy red tissue papers and took out a book and turned it to show the group, saying it out loud, "A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. Oh, I've always wanted to read it!" She smiled and thanked Hotch but looked slightly odd.

He leaned over, "You don't like it?"

She shook her head, "You won't believe it."

"What?"

She shook her head, "Just wait."

He gave her an odd look before they turned their attention back to Garcia who called out to the next Secret Santa who was Gideon.

He stood up and handed a wrapped rectangular package to JJ.

She grinned, "Gideon! I'd never have guessed!" She began to tear the paper as the others watched; it was a hand-painted silk scarf!

Stunned by such a well thought gift, JJ was quiet before she turned to Gideon, "Thank you, Jason, this is exquisite!" Her hands shook slightly as she gingerly touched it, "I...I love it!"

Gideon shrugged, "I didn't know what else to get, and a friend of mine had it done for me. Merry Christmas, JJ."

She nodded as she quickly swiped an errant tear from her eyes.

Garcia cleared her throat, "Wow, um, next we have Derek." She nodded to her best friend.

Morgan stood up and handed a large gift bag to Garcia, "Here's to my Goddess of Merry-making!"

Garcia smiled cheerfully, "I knew it! I knew it!" She was bouncing in her seat excitedly. "I knew you're my dream Santa! Yeah, I guessed it!" Pumping both her hands.

"Open the present, PG!" Emily called out across the table.

Garcia glared at her, "I will, Emily!" She pouted but she hurriedly pulled out the usual tissues and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside, "Oh Em Gee..."

It was her favorite perfume, J'adore in the largest bottle one had ever seen! And a tall troll in a Grinch outfit with Max his dog in a single antler on his head.

"Ooohhh...Derek!" Gushed Penelope, this is oh so adorable! I love, love, love it!" She looked teary eyed at him. "Thank you, my dear!"

Derek nodded, "You are ever so welcome, mamma!"

Quickly recovered, Garcia continued, "Oh, okay...next it's Emily." She grinned at her.

Emily looked up and picked up her gift bag from the floor and handed it to Hotch, "Merry Christmas, Hotch." And quickly sat down, looking at everyone but him.

Hotch dug into the bag and removed a book and reading the title began to laugh.

The rest of the team looked puzzled, "What is it? What's so funny?"

"What did you get, Hotch?" Derek prompted.

Hotch turned the book around, it was the exact same one as the one he gave to Emily! 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams'.

…...

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody! To all the lovely readers and wonderful reviewers! Thank you very much, glad you enjoyed this story!

And now to the last and final part...yes, it's a long one, didn't intend for it to be but, it did!

Enjoy!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Meatball Hoagie and a Guide book to the Galaxy**

 **Part 3**

 **.**

.

When the team saw the same book, they broke out in raucous laughter!

Hotch and Emily exchanged reddened looks, she leaned over, "Now you know."

He nodded, "Yeah. I've always wanted to read this book too." He smiled, dimples deepen.

At this point, Jack began to fuss and yawned. He leaned over to Emily and tugged on her and held his hands out.

Hotch saw his gesture and began to unbuckle his high chair.

But Jack shook his head, and leaned over to Emily.

"Oh...you want to come over and sit with Emmi, huh?"

"Mmm mmmm" Jack cried out and he rubbed his eyes as he held his hands out to her.

"He's sleepy." Hotch said.

"I'll hold him," Emily offered as she was pulling him out of the high chair and he eagerly came to her and hugged her neck.

"You seem to have a touch with kids." Hotch observed.

Emily smiled, "I love children."

"You'll make a great mother." He agreed as he watched Jack had lay his head on her shoulder, thumb in his mouth as he slowly closed his eyes.

Emily was patting gently on his back while she watched the team, Hotch was mostly watching her with Jack.

"Okay, okay..." Garcia waved at them, "JJ is next, let's see who her secret er...gifter...whatever you call it," She waved her hands, "Just give it to him...her."

JJ stood up, "Well, it's not hard to guess as there's only two left without gifts," she handed Spencer her gift. "Here you go, Merry Christmas, Spence."

It was in a very large gift bag. When he opened his gift, it was leather satchel and buckle bag.

The team woo'ed and ahh'ed over it. "That is gorgeous, JJ!" Emily nodding at the gift.

She nodded, "Well, he has been eyeing on it for a while, I saw him gazing at it in a magazine, so I ordered it." She shrugged.

"Thanks, JJ." Reid looked up from the satchel bag he was lovingly touching it. "I really like it, I've always wanted one of this." He looked genuinely touched.

"Really?" JJ smiled. "Glad you like it."

He shook his head seriously, "No...I love it!" He smiled at her gratefully.

She held her drink to him and they shared at moment. He shyly returned the gesture.

Garcia held out a bag and said, "Well, and now to my Secret Santa; Jason Gideon who is the most difficult person to shop for!" She shook her head for emphasis. "I have to confess to Emily and JJ that when we went shopping today, I had gotten Gideon's gift already." JJ and Emily looked at each other in surprise but laughed. Garcia continued, "But I did enjoyed our outing, nonetheless. It's what makes our team all the more closer."

"Will you just hand me my gift?" Gideon held out his hand.

Garcia gave him a dark look, "But I'm not done, Gideon, this is a very special gift and I want everyone to know how much special it meant to me for you."

Gideon smiled, "Are you proposing to me, Penelope?"

Blushing and shocked, "Oh...no, I'm not! I'm just..."

The others began to jostle her, "Come on, Pen...give him his gift!" Hotch urged her.

"Quit stalling."

"Give it to him, mamma!"

Frowning and feeling hurt, she slowing leaned over and handed the large gift bag, "Fine, fine, you unfeeling people. Although I love you all, here you are, Gideon, Merry Christmas." She sat down.

JJ laughed as she reached over and gave Penelope a hug, "You're doing wonderful, you crazy woman."

"I'm so not appreciated."

"Oh yes, you are." JJ laughed as she squeezed her shoulders before she released her and looked over at Gideon.

He was unwrapping a rather large box, "Oh wow, this is lovely, Garcia." He held it up.

The team ooh'ed again; it was a dark blue knitted sweater.

"Did you make it yourself?" Gideon turned to her with admiration.

Garcia nodded as she wriggled her fingers, "These ten little fellas did the work." She smiled.

"I'm very touched, Penelope. I loved home-made sweaters the best." He smiled as he bunched it to himself, "And if I'm not mistaken, it's Alpaca?"

Garcia nodded enthusiastically, "Right on, Gideon, the softest."

He nodded, "This is wonderful, the best Christmas present, thank you."

"Actually, there is one more thing in the bag." She pointed.

Gideon raised his brow, "More?" As he dug into the bag and took a box out, "Oh, I'm not expecting this..."

She grinned, "Surprise!"

Jason nodded, "Fountain pen, you spot my weakness and favorite." He turned to her, "I'm truly touched, Penelope, thank you." He nodded at her gratefully.

"You're ever so welcome." She nodded and she took a deep breath. "Now, it's young Dr. Reid's turn." She waved a hand at him.

Reid stood up, "Um, being that, well, as you know, the only one who's missing the gift is Derek..."

Morgan leaned in, "Just give me the present, boy!" He held out his hand.

They laughed at him.

Reid turned red, "Yeah, er, right...not yet. I just want to thank everyone, especially Gideon for setting up this wonderful restaurant and Garcia for being a wonderful hostess and everyone here, right now; you're my team and my family." He looked at them individually and they were smiling back at him.

"And you're stalling, young man!" Derek teased him again. "My present...hand it over." He smiled widely. "Unless you've forgotten?"

Reid looked hurt, "Er...no...not at all, Derek, I have it with me, sort of."

Morgan frowned, "What do you mean sort of? Either you have it here or you don't."

"I have your present, Morgan. I just want to add..."

"Okay kid, I think we get the picture, I'm having a great time, and so is everyone." Morgan looked at everyone around the room, they nodded.

Reid's brows furrowed as he pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed to Morgan, "Merry Christmas, Derek." He then sat down.

The older agent gave Reid a slight odd look before he opened it, "This had better not be just a Christmas card, Reid."

It was a Christmas card and something else; a plane ticket to Chicago.

Morgan looked up, "What's this?"

Reid produced another plane ticket, and two more tickets to the Chicago Red Bulls and showed it to him, "We're going to see your favorite basketball team tomorrow." He shrugged nonchalantly.

In shock, Morgan was speechless as he looked around, in fact the whole group was speechless.

Soon Derek recovered, "Reid, these are floor seats, how in the world did you score them?"

"A friend of mine owes me a favor." He said softly. "Unless you'd like to take Jeannie to the game?" He looked at Derek's girlfriend.

Jeanne shook her head, "Oh no, I'm not into basketball, you boys knock yourselves off. I actually have another engagement to attend tomorrow." She smiled apologetically at Derek. "Have fun."

Morgan frowning, "Yeah...yeah, you're right, your brother's Christmas party." He turned to look at her.

Jeanne smiled and patted his hand, "Go, Derek. Enjoy the game with Reid. Trust me, the party will bore you. I might not even stay long anyways." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Morgan nodded, and turned to Reid, "Well kid, shall we?" They began to stand up. He looked around them. "Everybody, this is the best Christmas party, and Penelope, you're the best hostess with the 'mostess'."He grinned as everyone laughed at his pun. "And Gideon, the food is great, I couldn't have asked for more." He raised his glass and toasted to Gideon, "To the host, and hostess of the best team."

The team stood up and together they toasted their glasses and as one they drank happily.

"Merry Christmas!" They uttered loudly.

As they moved to the lobby of the restaurant, Morgan ordered a cab for Jeannie and waved her goodnight as they waited or another for himself and Reid, who hugged the rest before they rushed out when it finally arrived, headed to the airport.

Gideon left, giving JJ and Garcia a ride as they lived in the northern district of the town.

Emily was walking with Hotch to the car still holding the slumbering Jack. Hotch had opened the back door to let her place the toddler into the car seat.

When she straighten from the within the back, she found Hotch standing close to her.

"Hotch, are you okay to drive home?" Emily asked worriedly as she looked up at him.

He continued to watch her for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." He gripped this door firmly, trapping her.

Unconvinced, "Maybe I should drive you back to your house, I can call a cab and take me back here." She suggested.

Hotch shook his head, "Prentiss, I'm fi..ne." He slurred.

Emily gave him the look, "That's it. Give me the keys." She held out her hand.

He huffed out a breath, and was about to shake his head when she quickly snatched the keys from his hand. "How did you do that?" He looked at his hand and saw it was empty. And looked at her, she was holding the keys and grinning. He frowned, "That's why no one likes you...much, Prentiss."

She shook her head, "Liar. Everyone likes me, no...everyone loves me."

He blew out an exasperated breath, "Not me, I'm your boss."

She tilted her head, "You're not making any sense."

He shook his head slightly as he lowered, "Emily, I don't think you understand..." Without another word, he closed the gap and kissed her.

Shocked, she responded as she closed her eyes. He tasted dessert with a hint of Scotch from earlier; she tried to inhale deeply, tasting more of him.

She reached up and touched his neck as he brought his arms around her and wrapped her close.

Just as suddenly as they embraced and kissed, they separated quickly.

"This is a...mistake." He licked his lips.

She nodded followed his movement, "Yes, yeah. It is." She looked away. "I'd better take you home." She began to walk but he grabbed her arm, she looked up, "Don't, Hotch."

"Emily, I'm sorry." He looked up and stared at her, "I want to tell you I've been in l..." just then his cell phone buzzed. Startling both of them as he released her arm quickly.

"Hotchner," he answered curtly. "Haley, yes I'm on my way home...Emily's driving, we'll be fine, we'll be there in half an hour. Bye." He placed his phone back into his pocket.

"We better get going." Emily nodded as she quickly walked away and moved to the driver side.

Hotch sighed and opened the passenger's door and climbed in.

Halfway near his home, Emily called for a cab.

Hotch watched her while she drove, "Say something."

She turned slightly to him, "What do you want me to say?"

He shrugged, "Anything, us. I mean, your boss just mauled you." He gave a crooked smile.

She shook her head, "You didn't maul me, Hotch. If you're worried about harassment, I'm not filing charges. And besides, it was reciprocated."

He was quiet before he spoke again, "Reciprocated?"

She nodded, "Yes, I liked it." She gave a one shoulder shrug. "I think you know what I mean."

He turned away from her to stare out the window for a while before he turned back to look at her again, "Wait a minute, you know?" He leaned closer to her, "What're you talking about?"

She leaned away from him, "Hotch, I'm driving," She pointed to the road before her. "And, just for the record, and not to sound cliché, we're profilers, remember?"

He raised his brow, "Yeah, we are. For how long?"

She shrugged again, "For a while."

"That's not an answer." He shook his head.

She smiled, "It is."

"That is the lamest answer, it's a standard cop out answer."

She sighed before she laughed, "Okay, okay, to be honest, it happened when we...you, Gideon, and I went to that conference in DC a month ago."

"Uh...what a coincedence." He muttered.

"What?"She turned to him quickly, "Wait a minute, you too?"

He stared ahead of him and took a deep breath before he finally nodded. "Yes."

She was silent, thinking. "Hotch, you're married, and you're my boss."

"I know, I'm well aware of it."

"I think we have to set some kind of parameter, a boundary."

He glanced at her before he nodded, "Agreed. We cannot do what we did earlier again."

She hesitated, "Agreed."

They had reached his house, she pulled up next to his SUV, and pressed the brake pedal.

"There's something I need to tell you..." She hesitated when Haley came out.

Hotch looked at her before he quickly climbed out of the passenger's seat and turned to the back seat and removed Jack out of the car seat.

Emily came out of the driver's side.

"Hi, Emily." Haley smiled at her, wrapping her rope tightly around her waist. "Thanks for bringing my boys home." She hugged her unexpectedly.

Emily was certainly not expecting the gesture and patted Haley's back awkwardly, "Oh, it's no problem, Mrs. Hotchner."

As they separated, Haley chuckled, "Please, call me Haley."

Hotch nodded at Haley, "I'll settle him to his room." He then left without looking back.

Emily nodded, "Okay, thanks Haley." She smiled.

"It's kinda strange, Aaron usually can hold his liquor." She watched him entering the house.

"Oh?" Emily gave her a puzzled look.

Haley nodded, "He usually has a one Scotch and drinks iced water the rest of the night, especially when he has Jack with him."

Emily frowned, "Huh, imagine that." She mumbled. "I guess he knew one of us would be able to drive him home."

Haley turned to face her and smiled, "Yes, that's it. Did you guys have a great time?"

Emily nodded, "Oh, we did, sorry we miss you."

Haley shrugged, "I just needed some alone time."

"Oh yeah, it's nice of Hotch to take Jack with him and let you have your own time."

Haley nodded, "Yes, it is. I rarely have that. Aaron's always so busy."

Emily felt bad for her, "Well, if you want, on weekends you wanted some mom time, call me and I'll be glad to take Jack out of your hands for the day."

Haley beamed, "Oh...I couldn't do that, you guys worked so hard through the week."

Emily shook her head, "It's no problem, Haley. I insists. I love kids, and I really don't mind keeping Jack at all, it will give you and Hotch some weekend date nights. Just think about it."

Haley nodded contemplatively, "I'll talk to Aaron. Thank you for the offer, Emily." They noticed Hotch coming out of the house, approaching them.

Haley smiled at Emily, "Well, good night Emily, and thank you for getting the boys home again. Bye." She left Hotch and Emily by themselves as she headed to the house and closed the door.

Hotch, "I'll stay till the cab arrives, Emily."

She shook her head, "There's no need, it's late, you go ahead and get some sleep."

He shook his head as well, "I'll feel better."

She shrugged, "Okay."

They stood side by side in silence but the back of their hands subtly touched; knuckles to knuckles, fingers to fingers. Emily felt her heart jumping out of her chest!

"Hotch, I don't know if I can do this parameter..." she whispered.

"Yes, you can, I can too. Just remember, we're profilers, the team will see through us."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "You're right, they can spot us. Parameter and boundary, oh hell, thick ones."

Hotch softly chuckled.

"It's not funny." Emily panicked. Just then it dawned on her...

"You fibbed!" She turned face him, her eyes were wide with shock.

"What're you talking about?"

"You were not and have never been in any shape or form drunk this entire evening at all." Her eyes were sparking anger.

His dimples deepening, "You assumed." He shrugged.

"You're lucky your wife's in the house."

"Our bedroom is on the other side, it faces the backyard." He watched her.

She frowned, "Why?"

"I just want to spend more time with you." He owed.

Stunned by his honesty, she could only replied, "Oh."

Before either one could say anymore, the cab arrived and stopped in front of them.

Emily sighed as she walked to it, "Good night, Hotch." She waved at him as she opened the door.

"Hey, Prentiss," he called out.

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You owe me a Meatball hoagie."

She frowned, "What?"

"You took over fifteen minutes to change Jack's diapers." He grinned.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I'm looking forward to it at Frank's deli. Monday lunch?"

She shook her head, "A deal's a deal, Monday at Frank's. Goodnight Hotch, I had a great time at the party." She climbed into the back seat of the cab and closed the door.

"Good night, Prentiss, me too." He waved at her before he watched the cab drove off. "Parameters...seriously?" He shook his head and looked up and saw a shooting star pass by, "I need to hitch that ride to the Galaxy, Douglas...would have take that lovely someone with me now." He walked towards his house thinking of Emily as he grinned uncharacteristically.

…...

The End...and Merry Christmas!

.10th Muse.


End file.
